Gardenia
Gardenia is a Gym Leader of the Sinnoh League, being the second of eight in the Sinnoh Region. She was a minor character in the series, only appearing in two chapters, however she quickly bonded with Sam, becoming a friend, if not a good friend. Basic Information *Gardenia's height is 5'4" *Gardenia's astrological sign is Aries *Gardenia's dream is to become part of the Sinnoh Elite Four *Gardenia's favourite food is Sushi, her least favourite food is Gyoza *Gardenia's hobbies include botany and Pokemon Battling *Gardenia currently wishes to battle Erika in the Kanto Region *Gardenia has currently owned 6 species of Pokemon: **This includes: ***6/107 Sinnoh Pokemon History Sinnoh Saga Gardenia first appeared in Eterna's Tower, where she was seen by Sam, Jeremy, Niya, Alyssandra and Looker, trying to break into the Galactic Eterna Building. After introducing herself, she opts to go with Looker when the group splits up to search the building. After Team Galactic is driven out of Eterna City, it is mentioned that she left to return to her Gym shortly after freeing the captured citizens. In the chapter following, Family, it is revealed by Rort that she is his granddaughter, as well as the second cousin of the Oreburgh City Gym Leader Roark, through Rort's younger brother, Roark's father. It is also noted that Sam is about to face her in a Gym Battle for his second badge. In the next chapter, Eterna's Gym Leader, Gardenia returns again when Sam battles her for his second badge. Sam leaves the battle entirely up to his Staravia. The first round sees Sam's Staravia up against Gardenia's Turtwig. After several quick and fast maneouvering, Staravia outflies, outperforms and defeats Turtwig, winning Sam the first round. The second round gets harder, as Staravia's attacks don't land due to Gardenia's Cherrim's Safeguard defense. With his friends cheering him on in the stands, Sam and Staravia last out the battle and break through the barrier with brute force, however, this leaves Staravia out of commission along with Cherrim. With only one Pokemon left for Gardenia, and Sam's last two choices both at a type advantage, Sam goes on his gut instinct and calls on Empoleon to battle. Empoleon is pitted against Gardenia's Roserade, but after taking very heavy damage, Empoleon seemingly reads Sam's mind and commands itself during the battle, skillfully taking out Roserade with a combination of speed, power and its trusty Bide attack. Having won the battle, Sam receives his Forest Badge as proof of victory, and to celebrate takes everyone out in the stands, including Gardenia, for dinner. Personality Gardenia, though having only appeared a few times in the series, is dutiful, and determined, while also fairly stubborn to a fault. Her dedication to her job as a Gym Leader, and to her city has not yet been seen in the series, as she was willing to invade the Galactic Eterna Building without Looker's help, only joining him once she realized he was involved. She was instrumental in bringing about the fall of Team Galactic's Eterna City operations, and helped drive them from the city afterwards. The fact that she wasn't caught and captured like the other citizens is a testament to her strength as a battler. Her strength as a Trainer was further shown in her battle with Sam, along with her determination and stubborness. Gardenia refused to acknowledge Sam's full potential in battle until after she was defeated. This stubborness caused her to be surprised at her victory, but her dissapointment was healed by Sam's offer to join him and his friends for a celebration dinner. Gardenia's determination was showcased as she refused to back down during the battle, despite Sam's shocking turnarounds and constant surprises. It was also shown during her determination to save her city, allbeit alone, originally, from the wrath of Team Galactic. Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation Trivia *Gardenia is the only Gym Leader that is known to be related to another Gym Leader, that leader being Roark *Gardenia is the granddaughter of Rort and is second cousin to Roark through the latter's father, who is Rort's younger brother *Gardenia is the third character known to own a Turtwig Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Sinnoh League